Tallys' Raffles/Treasures of the Ice Lord
There is an associated old forum thread *This was the fifth and last of the Ring of Illusion raffles. *First announced some time before October 16, 2007 *Silver tickets cost 1 AT each. *A character could win more than one prize in this raffle. *The prize drawing took place in late October of 2007. Announcements First announced some time before **Oct 16, 2007** (on the News & Announcements page?). The announcement does not appear to have been quoted in the Forum. ;At Tallys Tallys is glad to see you and tells you that his raffle for some of the items from his Lord of The Ice Giants collection is now underway. "They are remarkable items," he says, waving his hand in the direction of a long wooden table at the back of his tent upon which they rest. "It saddens me to part with them, especially considering that I risked life and limb to get them! But, I'm only getting older, and it's not likely that any of those things will see use by me again." "I'd hate to see you miss out, Adventurer," he says. "Have a look at them and tell me what you think!" Raffle Note: Up for grabs in this raffle are items from Tallys's Lord of the Ice giants collection. Participants in this raffle can win more than 1 item. Please Note: More items will be added to the raffle over the next couple of days. Those that are currently on display are the ones Tallys could most readily find in his cluttered storage rooms. Special Experience Bonus: Each Silver Ticket you purchase for this raffle will be worth a bonus of 64 Experience at the conclusion of the drawing! You step to the back of the tent and gaze down in wonder upon the stunning collection of items laid out on the long wooden table. ;The Silver Tickets While Tallys checks over his list, here is your Experience reward... Experience Reward You've earned 64 Experience for each Silver Ticket you purchased for Tallys's fifth raffle. ;Sryth Bonus Points Reward You've earned a special surprise bonus of 10 Sryth Bonus Points for each Silver Ticket you purchased for Tallys's fifth raffle. (That means a 40% of the total ATs spent given as a refund) ;An entry from Tallys's adventure journal... "Sitting here over a steaming mug of palo in front of the fire in the back room of the Trading Post seems a thousand miles and a hundred years removed from the savage winter storm and the fierce battle that nearly cost me my life, and indeed cost me a dear friend, on this very date, some thirty years ago. The trek up the last arm of Skyward Mountain, surely among the deadliest peaks in all of the Felrundins had taken its toll on me and my two companions. Jixxin and Gunndar were two of the greatest woodsmen of the age, and expert mountaineers, and in them I placed my full trust when it was decided we would make one final push to the summit. We had struggled already for days on the perilous ascent, but neither danger nor hardship would deter us—what awaited us at Skyward's peak was too great a prize—the long-hidden lair of Druk-Korzom—the last King of the Ice Giants. Blinded and utterly disoriented by a sudden and violent storm that swept down from the mountain's shoulder, the three of us lost our way on the slippery ridge that approached the cavern of the Lord of the Ice Giants. It suffices to say, for too grim is the memory, even after all these years, that Jixxin was lost on the ridge. I heard his final scream as he plunged into the deadly jaws of an unseen crevasse, but never again laid eyes on my faithful companion and friend. Gunndar and I struggled on, managing at last to cross the ridge and enter a wide passage between two towering shoulders of stone that would lead us to Druk-Korzom's secretive and well-protected abode. We were nearly frozen to death and quite out of sorts when a sudden quiver beneath our feet, accompanied by the bellowing, haughty laughter of one who had known few peers, renewed our determination, and brought our weapons to bear. I have recounted elsewhere the tale of the battle that was waged that day atop Skyward Mountain, so I will not repeat the details here. It suffices to say that in the end, battered, exhausted, and very fortunate to have been spared the chilling touch of death, Gunndar and I stood victorious over the slain form of the last of the true Giant Kings. Druk-Korzom was no more, and his hoard of treasure, a vast collection of ill-gotten gains, lay in all of its glory before us. I need not list all of the magnificent treasures and priceless artifacts that filled the giant's cave, but it would take three more trips to the summit over the next two years to recover it all. The take was among the best of my career as an adventurer, and I daresay that Gunndar, who had until that time lived by only the sparest of means, spent the remainder of his days surrounded by the wealth one normally attributes to a king! The time has at last come for at least a portion of Druk-Korzom's treasure hoard to again see the light of day and in some fashion fall into the worthy hands of some of this age's most illustrious adventurers. To that end, I have decided to hold a fifth raffle at the Dragonhill Fields, where my good friend, Solundor is hosting his Grand Ring of Illusion tournament. I think perhaps that I shall donate the proceeds from this raffle to the memory of my dear friend, Jixxin, and do something in his name for the poor and the destitute souls that seem so prevalent throughout the cities of this Kingdom. Ah well, time to take stock of the items that make up my "Treasures of the Ice Lord" collection and prepare them for transport to the tournament grounds. Winners The prizes were awarded on **??> ??, 2007**. The winners of this raffle were: Member Character ? ? Prizes The following prizes were discovered over an year after the raffle ended: discovered on the 26th February 2010 Druk-Korzom's Ring - no info currently available, discovered on the 25th Februrary 2010 There may be other prizes that were unannounced and thus missing from the list.